


circled in my embrace

by okiwomanofletters



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Driving, F/M, Fluff, cute newborn babies, you will laugh then you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiwomanofletters/pseuds/okiwomanofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen finally get to take their babies home.</p><p>If Owen could drive over 30 mph that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	circled in my embrace

**Author's Note:**

> From an OTP Prompt: "Imagine your OTP taking their new baby home from the hospital and the person driving insists on driving extremely slow"  
> Enjoy!

"Alright, so that's one."

Dr. Rein turned around from his desk, where he had been doing the out processing check-up on the baby. Her baby. Dr. Rein slowly handed Claire her baby girl, quietly sleeping in her blanket. As she took hold of her daughter, _her daughter_ , the doctor picked her son up from her arms. 

Twins.

It wasn't what she and Owen had been expecting, but was she really surprised at this point? 

When the doctors had told her two hours into her delivery that she was having not just one but two children, Claire burst out laughing. Laughing so hard that the nurses asked Owen exactly how much pain medication she had taken. Which wasn't enough, if the the fact that Claire had fractured two bones in her husband's hand said anything. 

Despite the pain and the total four and a half hour of labor, it was a relatively easy birth. First to come out was the girl, followed by her brother eleven minutes later. Both were thankfully healthy, with no complications or problems to be found. Owen had ceremoniously cut both umbilical cords, with only the grace and charm that he could bring to the situation. ("I've raised velociraptors, so you guys are going to be just fine.")

The decision to have kids had not been an easy one. Claire had known convincing Owen would be easy; he had a natural aura that made it effortless for him to connect with children. Zach and Gray had started calling him 'Uncle Owen' a year before the two of them had gotten married. Claire knew that it was herself she had to convince. 

Children had always seemed like just another thing she would have to deal with, like part of a routine she'd be forced to comply to. But as life had settled back down after escaping Jurassic World, she started to see kids from a different light. After dealing with her sister's loud "I told you so!" through the phone, Karen confirmed the conclusion Claire had reached. 

Yes, children were needy. They depend on you for most everything as they grow up, and sometimes taking care of them is a pain. But by making the decision to have a child, you are bringing another human being into this world that you created. They are your legacy, and giving them the chance to live on and have a better life is a privilege. 

Claire decided that she was ready to do that. 

Now here she was, her two babies in the world, breathing and living and needing her. The moment they had arrived, she had turned into a mother. 

It had been four days since the birth, and once Dr. Rein finished clearing her son, she'd be able to take them home. 

The first day afterwards had been exhausting. Owen teased her for sleeping 13 hours straight after the delivery, but she let him, what with the damage she had caused his left hand. (Claire had tried to apologize, but he refused to let her. "You just gave birth to twins. Two for the price of one. I think I can handle this, Mama Bear.")

Soon after waking up, Karen and the boys had been allowed in to see her. Her sister's tears had kick-started her own, and then it was Claire and Karen, crying together. Gray, who had always been sensitive to the emotions of others, had also started to tear up as the twins were brought into the room by Owen. Her husband handed both babies to her first; presenting Claire proper time to bask in the glow of her little bundles before allowing them to be passed around her family. Zach had asked if they had chosen names yet, which they hadn't. There had been a few suggestions and options, but nothing too serious. They'd have to decide before registering the birth certificates. 

An hour after Karen and the boys had left, promising to come back later, Lowery and Vivian showed up.

Claire had decided to stay in contact with the two even after the events of Jurassic World; and had made sure that they both received compensation as well as job security at Masrani Corporation. Vivian had been amazing at her job, with a sweet personality; and without Lowery, neither her nor Owen would be here. She made sure to remind him of that when he took hold of her son. 

"It's nothing." He had told her, as he cooed at the baby. "I was just doing my job. What are you trying to do, make me cry Claire?"

A hand on her shoulder brings Claire back to reality, and she looks away from Dr. Rein's check up to look at Owen. 

"You okay?" he asks, kneeling to her level. 

"I'm fine." she replies, giving her husband a quick kiss. He looks down at their daughter in her arms, still fast asleep in her baby cap and little mittens. 

"She's so small." he whispers, sticking out one finger to stroke the baby's cheek. 

"That's why we're here. To take care of her." Claire replies, giving Owen another kiss. 

At that moment, Dr. Rein turns around with a smile. "Your son looks just as healthy as your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Grady. Their vitals are stable, and there seems to be no problems. I'm sure the nurses have briefed you on home care and safety?"

They both nod.

"Excellent. Well then, all the paperwork looks to be in order, so you are free to go." With those words, Dr. Rein hands their baby boy over to Owen, who gently cradles the child in his arms. His eyes are still filled with awe, even after four days, and it makes Claire smile. 

She stands up to shake Dr. Rein's hand, albeit slowly, as her body is still recovering from the delivery. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of us through all this." she says, smiling warmly at him. 

"It was my pleasure." he replies, shaking Claire's hand then Owen's. 

"And once again, congratulations on your two bundles of joy."

It's another minute of pleasantries and goodbye's in the maternity ward before they make it to the elevator. Claire had gotten so accustomed to seeing these people what with coming in for check ups and classes on parenting, that she marvels at the thought of not seeing them after this. Maybe she would come back once in a while to chat. The nurses had been so sweet to her. 

It doesn't take long for them to maneuver their way through the hospital. Having a newborn baby, much less two, almost subconsciously makes people move out of the way. People are both in awe at the cuteness, but also don't want to disturb the tiny human beings wrapped in their little blankets. It makes for quite an easy trip to the car parked right outside the hospital. 

Claire tucks their baby girl into her car-seat first. They had to make sure the babies were strapped in to car-seats, or else the hospital wouldn't allow the parents to check them out. Safety first and all. 

It takes a little bit of tugging, but soon their daughter is strapped in nice and snug. She turns to Owen, who hands her their son. After another minute of pulling and a sheer second of terror where she thinks she's waken up both babies, the baby boy is secure and they are ready to go.

Claire takes her time getting into the car, sliding into the backseat while trying not to hurt herself. The seat belt secure around her waist, she turns to Owen, who had been silently watching the process the whole time. She smiles at him and he smiles back, almost glowing in his happiness. 

"You good?" he asks, lingering around the back door. 

Claire gives him another smile. "I'm fine Owen, just drive." He gives her a lingering kiss and a wink before closing the door and moving around the car to get into the driver's seat.

Owen got into the car and started the engine, putting the vehicle into reverse and looking at his rear-view mirror as he did so. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to get you home nice and safe." He says to the twins as he pulls out of the parking space. "I went through some pretty tough stuff: war, dinosaurs, wooing your mom, so you guys will get home just fine." 

Claire allows herself to smack her husband's head playfully, but settles back down to lean against the car cushion and close her eyes. It had been such a busy couple of days. The birth, the paperwork, the re-cooperation; she was all too ready to get back to the house and have the twins down the hall from her rather than across the city. 

She's not sure how long she's had her eyes closed when the first beep sounds off. 

_HONK!_

Her eyes open immediately and she looks out the window to see if their is something wrong. Everything seems fine. They're about halfway to the house, driving down the interstate. Cars are on either side of them, flying by and Claire thinks she almost imagined it until she hears it again. 

_HOOOONK!_

Claire notices how Owen's eyes look at her in the rear-view mirror before swiftly returning to the road. He knows that she saw him.

"Owen, what's going on?" she asks, eyes darting to check her babies. Both still safe and sound. 

"Everything's fine." He states, eyes still on the highway stretching out in front of them, hands tight on the wheel. 

A car flies by them on their right, a red Honda Civic. The driver stares down Owen with malice, allowing them to glare at each other for several prolonged seconds before driving away. 

Claire blinks. 

"What was that?"

From the driver's seat, there is only silence. 

"Owen."

Silence.

Claire leaned from her seat to look over Owen's shoulder, trying to make eye contact with her husband. But in the process, she catches a look at the dashboard, and more importantly, the speedometer. 

"45?! Owen, we're on the highway, the speed limit is 60 here!"

A beat of silence, before her husband whispers "I need to get a baby on board sticker."

Claire sinks back into her seat, arms crossed. Looking out the window, she can see other cars looking at them in confusion and anger. She decides to let it go. Another 15 minutes or so and then they'd be home. They could last the dirty looks for that long. 

_HONK! HONK!_

Or maybe not. 

The driver side window rolls down and Owen sticks his head out the window. 

"JUST DRIVE AROUND ME ASSHOLE!"

A shorter beep is the response from the car behind them, and Owen's smug, Papa Bear grin is so overwhelming that they almost miss the exit to the house. 

Once leaving the highway, it takes them only nine minutes to get home.

(Rather than the 15 minutes it would have taken if Owen kept driving at 25, but she knew he was as tired as she was. "For God's sakes Owen, I just want to get us all home.")

They back up into the garage and Claire lets out a sigh of relief. 

Finally.

Her husband gets out of the car first and makes his way back around the car to her door, graciously opening it for her. She laughs. 

"I know that you're really here for the babies." She teases, easing herself out of the vehicle. Owen chuckles. 

"Of course! I'm not the type of man to take care of his wife after having delivered two human beings a couple of days ago! What do you take me for?"

Claire gives him a kiss before rolling her eyes. "Ever the jokester."

She turns around so as to reach inside the car, unbuckling her son from his car seat. He's still sleeping, even after the noisy highway trip and Claire would be concerned if she hadn't read so many pamphlets about newborns weeks before the birth. She can't start overthinking it now. 

Handing their son over to her husband, who coddles him protectively, she reaches back in to the vehicle to unbuckle her daughter, who is just starting to wake up. 

Claire can't help think about how small both twins are as she picks up her baby girl and closes the car door. Owen swiftly locks the car and the four of them make their way into the house. 

They stand next to each other, both staring at their children in the middle of the living room. Owen wraps his free arm around Claire's waist, a warm comfort on her side. 

"This is your home now." he says, looking down at the twins. "This is where you get to live, with Momma and Dada and where you get to grow up, safe and sound."

Her daughter coos at the words. Claire takes her finger and gently brushes the babies' nose. 

"Sophia Blue Grady." She turns to stroke her son's cheek.

"And Matthew Charlie Grady. Welcome home."


End file.
